To Stop the Coming Storm and other stories
by elizapi
Summary: A selection of partial works that I will probably never finish. Will contain lots of incomplete story lines based on the original work of Stephanie Meyers. Will be lots of time-travel. All canon pairings. No original characters or slash.
1. Storm

**AN: **This is not a story I plan to continue. I may add more at a later time, but instead this "story" will be a collection of partial stories. I am willing to let anyone else continue writing them on the condition they are kept at T or below, no slash, no lemons, no self-inserts. Keep it canon. And I am sent a link so I can read it too. I'd be willing to beta anyone who wants to continue one of my ideas. Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not have either an S or an M anywhere in my legal name, therefore I could not possibly be SM. I own nothing of value. I am merely creating a plethora of "what-ifs" in her world.**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - - -To Stop the Coming Storm - - - - -<br>**

**Summary**: A package, three families, and the story of a lifetime… can they come together? Can they change what has yet to happen? Can they even read a few books without killing each other? Can they stop the Coming Storm?

* * *

><p>The girl's choice dance is two weeks away when Bella and her father receive an invitation to the Cullen's House. And they're not the only ones…<p>

I have been in Forks for several weeks now, and while I was growing accustomed to the constant sound of rain at night, that didn't mean I enjoyed it. Only two things kept me from truly hating being in Forks. One was Charlie, I knew he wanted me here, and it was obvious he needed me, how the man had survived all these years without knowing how to cook, I would never know. The second I didn't want to admit, even to myself, was Edward Cullen. The boy was a mystery. He couldn't possibly be an ordinary human being. Because ordinary human beings could not lift vans, or run faster than the ordinary human eye could see. Ordinary humans also did not give the impression that they could read minds. I wasn't really sure about that one, but he just always seemed to know things. And the first conversation I'd had with him seemed to be a very specific attempt to disprove everything Jessica and I had said at lunch less than an hour previous.

"Hey Bells, um, do you have any plans for Sunday?" I was almost finished with my dinner, and Charlie's nervous voice told me that there was more going on than just making sure I didn't mind him going fishing again on Sunday. Dinner was the only time Charlie and I talked, and that, well, most people probably wouldn't consider them conversations, but I did.

"No dad, but don't let me keep you away from the fish, I'll probably be down to a three year supply soon, so I'm sure you want to stock up."

"Actually, I've gotten an invitation to for you and me to go to the Cullen's house Sunday for lunch."

Lunch huh? Well maybe I'll get to see them actually eat something for once, instead of throwing out trays full of untouched food every day. And just maybe I'll get some answers about Edward. "Okay Ch-dad. Lunch on Sunday with the Cullen family." This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. <em>He rolled over to the phone. _Ring. Ring. _"Black residence, Billy speaking."

"Mr. Black, this is Carlisle Cullen." His mouth dropped open, why would that _bloodsucker_ be calling?

"What do you want?" His voice gruff, the very idea of those _leeches_ talking to him made his skin crawl.

"If I remember correctly, your legends include the fact that certain of my kind are capable of things beyond the norm, even for us?" It was phrased as a question… where is he going with this?

"yes."

"One of my daughters is capable of seeing possible futures, paths that are yet to come. I'm calling at her request, she has seen something which apparently threatens both our family and your people. We are asking you, your son, Sam Uley, and any others you feel should be involved in this discussion come to our home Sunday, at 11, we'll have food for you of course. My wife is quite looking forward to having a use for the kitchen."

Dinner with the _Cold Ones_ is he crazy?

"I do not think that would be a good idea."

"Charlie and Isabella Swan will be there as well, my daughter says they need to be involved in this discussion, apparently Isabella is close to figuring out both secrets, and Chief Swan has already accepted our invitation." Crap. Now we have to go, and they know it.

"Are you prepared for them to know your secrets?" Is the tribe prepared for them to know ours?

"My daughter assures me that they will both be willing and able to keep the secret, as long as they give us time to explain everything."

"I must speak to the Council."

"We'll see you on Sunday."

* * *

><p><em>Two days prior<em>

"Alice, you called this meeting, what is it we need to discuss?" Carlisle opened the conversation. The Cullen family sat around the frequently used, though never for it's intended purpose, dining table. Alice had been keeping something from the family for the last few days, even Edward, and it seemed it was finally time for her to share.

"I've shared with you all the visions I had after Edward saved Bella from the van." The group gave a collective shudder, though all for various reasons. "Three days ago I received a package which changed my visions. I haven't opened the package yet, but the letter attached to the outside gave me a terrifying view of the future if certain things don't change."

"Like what Alice?" "We are having guests for Sunday lunch. More specifically I've invited Chief Swan and Bella, and Carlisle is going to call one of the Quileute elders to bring up a few people as well."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Alice you can't."

"Bella can't come here."

"Please tell me you have a good reason for this Alice." Carlisle's voice of reason broke through the cacophony of noise brought about by the teen vampires.

"Because according to the letter, Bella Swan will be a permanent member of this family and Jacob Black and a _pack_ of his friends, as good as family, within two years."

Edward stormed out of the room. Bella couldn't be part of the family, because that would mean she had lost her soul. Perhaps these books would make it possible to keep her human? Show him how to deal with the possibility Alice saw of him loving Bella, without damning her to this non-life.

Rosalie was mad. How could Alice possibly think the _wolves_ could be part of the family? She hadn't been around last time, she couldn't understand how despicable they were.

Jasper did not like this. He was sure the Quileute's could not be trusted. And bringing the Swan girl here was bad. Edward's emotions were all over the place. He groaned contemplating the state of emotions from the large group that would be gathering. He trusted Alice though, and for that he would put up with this.

Emmett didn't really care. Except for the fact Rose was mad, that could be bad for him. Too bad there are no dogs left for a good fight.

Esme wasn't sure what to think. It couldn't be a good idea to bring so many people into their secret. But Bella being part of the family! Edward could be so happy, if he would just let himself.

Carlisle hoped this could bring out a better relationship with the tribe. And Bella would be good for Edward. The wild card here was Chief Swan, but he trusted his daughter's judgment, not just her visions; and she was sure this was what needed to happen.

* * *

><p>Esme was flitting about in the kitchen, making sure food would be ready. The letter they had received mentioned that if they could get through the first seven chapters before lunch, the vampires would not have to pretend to eat. Even while they dreaded the knowledge this would give the Swans, they were all hoping for the turn of events which negated the need to choke down the slimy human food, but were unsure if they could manage the timing, when Emmett had the suggestion of having snack food in the living room for the humans to snack on, then go for a late lunch after the seventh chapter.<p>

The rest of the vampires sat rather nervously in the front room on Sunday morning as they waited for their guests to arrive. The smell hit them first.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, using up the last of his air as he refused to breathe in after catching that scent.

"No, no, no. Apparently the wolves aren't quite as gone as we had thought." Rosalie was quite upset about this new information, even more so that having the Swan family find out the Cullen's secret.

"I'm just glad that letter warned me that there would be a blind spot in my visions; I can't see anything more about what we're doing. I can only assume it has something to do with the wolves."

Carlisle went out to greet their first guests; a carload of Quileutes.

"We are not pleased about this. But we will listen to what you have to say." Billy Black spoke for the group. Jacob was standing in the back, obviously embarrassed about what his father and the others were doing. Why they'd dragged him along for this, he had no idea.

At the moment the police cruiser pulled in to the meadow that surrounded the Cullen home. Charlie and Bella both got out, taking in the immensely beautiful architecture of the home.

"Please, everyone come in, and I'll explain what this is about." Carlisle said, ushering the whole crowd into the house.

Once everyone was inside, standing around awkwardly, Esme came and greeted them all, begging them to make themselves at home.

"Sam, could I speak with you outside." Edward suddenly spoke up. As the two went out onto the front porch, Edward spoke again. "I know this is difficult for you. If at anytime you feel the scent or what we are telling you is becoming too much, feel free to come out and listen from here. I have a feeling it will not be long before everyone in there will understand the difficulties you're having."

Sam looked at the _leech_ disparagingly, and gave some little sign of begrudging acceptance. Having no idea that his grateful thoughts were heard.

"I'm going to let my daughter Alice explain. She's the one who asked me to bring you all here today."

Alice stood up and smiled winningly at the whole group, seven vampires, two Quileute elders (Harry Clearwater had come as well), four humans not on the Council (Emily had talked Sam into letting her come as well), and one werewolf.

"Thank you all for coming, last week I received a very interesting package, the letter of explanation claimed that the contents were very important to the future happiness and safety of everyone here. It was also very explicit about who all needed to be here, especially from the reservation. We thank you for coming. I don't know much about this, except that there will be few secrets left by the time we're done, and that you all need this information, because it's supposed to be a dictation of a large part of all our futures."

Alice stopped then, waiting.

"What could possibly make you think this?" Harry Clearwater was clearly wary of having the supernatural secrets spilled, "Why do Jacob and the Swans need to be here?" He continued.

"Because according to the letter, if history was allowed to run its course, Jacob and a _pack _of his friends would be practically family with us, within two years. And Bella would be family." There was quite a bit of muttering and angry looks and growling at these words. The _leeches_ intended to break the treaty and make Bella one of them? And they wanted the Quileutes here to hear about it?

Bella also looked shocked at this. The only way she could be family was if she married into the family, and since Emmett and Jasper were obviously taken, that would mean Edward. Edward who ignored her, glared at her, and clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

"I suggest you open the package Alice." She did so, and pulled out 4 black bound books, along with a pile of loose-leaf manuscripts, and a letter. She quickly sat everything down and opened the letter, she read.

_Dear Family,_

_The future is a transitory thing, and I know that what is seen can be changed, I hope this is one of those things. The four black bound books, tell the tale of the three most important people in my life, and while there were difficult times, it might seem that it all works out in the end, but things happened then that were precursors to the war. A war, which will devastate humanity, they were written to try and introduce my family to the world as being different from those who brought about the war, and it helped, until two of our family were captured, and then it all went downhill. Now, they have taken over, most of the world lives in labor camps, and is treated as livestock. One of the resistance has the ability to send this package to you, to send it in to the past. I hope that many of the end results will remain, and though I know that hard times build who we are, when our hard times have come at the cost of the world, things must change. I beg all of you to read through to the end, without judgment of the others, there will be few secrets left by the time it's over. _

_On a happier note, I have annotated the books, leaving notes about who should or should not read certain chapters. The books are mostly the thoughts and views of Bella, though there are parts that are from another perspective, in the last two books. And to set a few minds at ease, Bella does in fact survive through the last book._

_Love to you all,_

_RCCB_

A shocked silence covered the room. "I don't like the idea that they had to forewarn us that my daughter is actually going to survive this encounter. I do not like this at all. If reading these books is the best way to keep her from those life threatening situations, then lets get to reading." Charlie's impassioned speech was a bit of a shock for most in the room.

Alice took this opportunity to pick up the first book. "Twilight"

"Such a descriptive name." Emmett interrupted, "read the back Shortie, I want to know what it says."

Alice quickly turned it over, then said "no can do, it gives far too much away." She paused for a moment, and then opened the book. "Preface"

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, **

The Cullens exchanged looks at this, they did not like the sound of Bella facing what was sure to be a thirsty vampire

**and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Sam desperately wanted to yell at the evil _Cold Ones_ for what they were doing to her, it was obvious to him from their looks that this hunter was one of their kind, maybe even one of their family.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. ****Noble, even.**** That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, **Even as she was reading, Alice sent a thought towards her brother _I bet you're the dream beyond expectations, she's going to love you too, she's going to love all of us. _

**it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. **

"This is from Bella's point of view? We haven't even gotten to the first chapter, and already I'm on edge… this is…"

"Why don't we continue on, Alice will you continue reading, or perhaps you should hand it off?" Carlisle questioned his daughter.

"There's a note here that says anyone but Bella or Edward or Sam should read the first chapter, any volunteers?"

"May I please?" Esme asked, sticking her hands out to take hold of the book. Alice passed it over, and the motherly woman began to read. "**First Sight.**"

As the motherly woman began to read of her arrival in Forks, Bella hid her face from some of the odd looks she was getting. They read of her reasons for coming to Forks. Charlie looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

They continued reading through the chapter everyone was either to tense about what would come or feeling sorry for Bella who looked extremely embarrassed to have her personal thoughts exposed to the world. Even if it was actually only 13 people. As they got to Bella's perceptive observations during lunch, worried looks were shared by the vampires. Clearly they were not being careful enough. If Bella could notice these things, so could others, others who might not be so inclined to keep silent as Bella obviously was.

And then they got to Biology class. Charlie and the Quileutes nearly exploded with their anger at Edward's manners. Esme paused in her reading. "There is a note attached here, saying 'Please don't blame Edward, there is a logical and reasonable explanation which you will receive in a later chapter.'"

Charlie looked around the room. "This will be explained before I leave today." The way he spoke brokered no argument from the rest of the room. The vampires were sure that the mysterious chapter 7 would be explanation enough for Charlie. As long as he didn't attempt to run them out of town for it.

The chapter was finished with more glares directed at Edward. Only he noticed the tears leaking out of Bella's eyes.


	2. Shocking Visit

**AN: **This is not a story I plan to continue. I may add more at a later time, but instead this "story" will be a collection of partial stories. I am willing to let anyone else continue writing them on the condition they are kept at T or below, no slash, no lemons, no self-inserts. Keep it canon. And I am sent a link so I can read it too. I'd be willing to beta anyone who wants to continue one of my ideas. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not have either an S or an M anywhere in my legal name, therefore I could not possibly be SM. I own nothing of value. I am merely creating a plethora of "what-ifs" in her world.**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - - -A Shocking Visit - - - - -<strong>

**Summary**: Bella is barely hanging on, and now 5 idiot boys, or werewolves actually were risking themselves to protect them all from a redhead out for revenge. When a visitor or 4 arrive at Sam Uley's cabin.

* * *

><p>She was sitting with Emily, trying not to worry about the boys. Trying not to give in to the gnawing pain in her chest that was the hole left by <em>him<em>. Sam had just left the house and Bella breathed a sigh of relief that the blatant displays of love were no longer being shoved in her face. When all of a sudden a high-pitched, bell like voice exclaimed wordlessly behind them. Even as Emily and Bella were turning to look at what had made such a noise, a crash resounded from behind yet again, this time coming not from the kitchen, but the front door. Whipping their heads around again Bella and Emily were met with the site of two very large wolves growling angrily; not at them, but at the pale dark haired woman on the far side of the room.

"This is not happening, it really cannot be happening! This is too much, mind-reading, psychics, torture, now time travel?" The woman exclaimed, talking to herself really. Though her words about mind readers and psychics cut at the hole Bella was desperately trying to hide. The wolves growled and slowly advanced obviously trying to get Bella and Emily behind them for when the fight broke out.

There was something familiar about this mystery woman–vampire—something other than the fact she was in fact a vampire; same pale-skin, exquisite beauty, and golden eyes. Then it hit her _golden eyes_. "Are you from Denali?" Bella's question sliced through the tension coming from the wolves and humans. This vampire didn't even seem to recognize the two very dangerous beasts in the tiny little house. "No, but I suppose I should explain. At least, give my best guess as to how I came to be here, or perhaps the term would be _now._" The woman stepped closer to the center of the room, and the wolves jumped in front of her, destroying the table in the process.

"Jake, Sam! Please, let me explain. I certainly had no intention of breaking the trea…" The stranger broke off as she and both wolves suddenly turned their heads towards the door. Another wolf came into the room, though this one had some sort of cloth… apparatus around its back legs. But the thing that had everyone staring in shock was how exactly this new wolf looked like Jacob. "Jake! Please phase back and explain, before your younger-self decides to prevent the existence of your imprint." The new wolf phased back into Jacob, though he was a lot taller than Bella remembered. The thing around the wolf's back legs looked a great deal like a skirt, or perhaps just really baggy shorts on the man standing before them now.

"Bells! Nessie and Edward headed back to the house when they suddenly found themselves on the wrong side of the treaty line." The name. Paired with another woman's like that, brought Bella to her knees in pain, she could hardly breathe. The "new" Jake caught her, set her on the sofa, and gave her a glass of water the vampire suddenly had in her hand. "Well, now I know when we are. That sounds so weird. This is obviously prior to your trip to Italy for you to react so poorly to me mentioning your husband." The smaller Jake had ducked out of the room and came back in human form. "What is going on? How are you doing this to us bloodsucker?" "I believe introductions would be a good place to start." The vampire replied. Bella looked at her with a slight longing in her heart. If she was a strong, beautiful vampire like this woman, maybe _he_ wouldn't have gotten tired of her.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. That is my son-in-law, Jacob Black. My husband of 83 years Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and my daughter Renessmee Carlie Cullen Black are apparently back at the Cullen house at the moment. And if I know my daughter, she's plotting ways to bring this time period's Edward back to his senses a few days early. Preferably without angering the vampire royalty in the process.


	3. Storm part 2

**AN: **This is not a story I plan to finish. I may add more at a later time, but instead this "story" will be a collection of partial stories. I am willing to let anyone else continue writing them on the condition they are kept at T or below, no slash, no lemons, no self-inserts. Keep it canon. And I am sent a link so I can read it too. I'd be willing to beta anyone who wants to continue one of my ideas. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not have either an S or an M anywhere in my legal name, therefore I could not possibly be SM. I own nothing of value. I am merely creating a plethora of "what-ifs" in her world.**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - - -The Storm (part 2) - - - - -<strong>

**Summary**: 4 books, 7 vampires, 2 Quileute elders, 2 Swans, 1 imprint, 1 soon-to-be-wolf, and 1 wolf. Reading. Begins 2 weeks before "Invitations". Part 2. A letter was received, warning of great dangers to the whole world if certain things remain unchanged.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Little was said around the room as Bella's reasons for moving were revealed. Her perceptiveness at the lunch table shocked the Cullen family, several of them making mental notes about their mistakes. If Bella could notice these things, so could others.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As they finished the chapter, Sam and the elders were barely able to control their tempers, in fact Jasper was the only thing keeping them from exploding (in Sam's case potentially literally) in rage at Edward's reaction to meeting Bella.

Bella looks down in embarrassment, not only of having her every thought broadcast to the room, but of how pathetic she felt, because of her growing obsession with Edward Cullen.

The thoughts Edward was receiving were damning from the Quileutes, Jacob was considering the reaction sounded rather like the tribe's legends have some origin of dangerous fact. His family was ranging from concern, not realizing how truly dangerous the situation had been, to defiantly smug in Rosalie's case.

But it was Chief Swan who bothered him the most, probably, because he couldn't tell entirely what was going through the officer's mind. "Chief Swan? I will not try to justify my actions. I will say I had my reasons, and unfortunately, I have a feeling you will understand too soon. I will however apologize to Bella," here he turned to the blushing brunette, "Bella, I am sorry for the way I behaved, I won't ask for your forgiveness. It was unforgivable." He stood up and went to the front porch, having to listen to his reaction from an outsider's perspective, forced him to relive the moment himself, and Bella's scent was so strong in their, not even the wolf was masking it in Edward's senses.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"That's not possible, Bella. Doc, how can you say there was no concussion from that accident, she's obviously seeing things!" Charlie exclaimed in reaction Bella's observations during the accident. "I'm afraid there was no concussion." The doctor hesitated, glancing at his family, "And according to Edward, her recollection was exact to the actual events." "You're claiming your boy was able to stop a van? From the opposite side of the parking lot?" Charlie asked skeptically. Alice interrupted "It's best if you find out how Bella did, or would have if we'd not received these books."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Bella, could you please tell us, has anything at this point been different then your recollection, anything at all?" Carlisle asked as he took the book to begin reading. "No sir, it's all been accurate. Why?" "There's a note here that says we're about to begin what should be new information. Bella paid close attention, for the clues to the mystery that is Edward Cullen. Her dream confused her, but more so, it confused the vampires, who could see the truth in her dreams, even f she didn't. The first few pages were not actually new to her, except that it limits this behavior of Edward's to a month. _What would have changed if not for these books? _Edward wondered, trying to understand what tragedy could cause him to give up his self-induced silence. He was shocked that she could think him so callous as to wish her to have died instead of risking exposure as he had. Edward, Jacob and Charlie all grimaced at the mention of Mike's confident behavior; then again at his actions toward Jessica. No one that pitifully desperate was worthy of Bella, in any of their opinions.

"Bella, you need some lessons in how to tell a guy to 'bug off'. Because your way is not going to keep them gone." Alice exclaimed in reference to Tyler's assumptions. "I'll help you with that." Everyone was surprised to hear Emily speak up for the first time, offering a friendly, if shaky smile to Alice.

"Edward that was horrible behavior, apologize." Esme exclaimed. "This has not happened, and now it will not. If we start apologizing for everything that is going to happen, we will never get through these books." Edward unwisely informed his mother. "I was not referring only to your most recent indiscretion, the day before the accident was the only time you came close to appropriate behavior young man. And don't think you're going to get away with that _it hasn't happened yet_ excuse." "Yes ma'am, you're right of course," he turned to Bella, and stared into her eyes, "I am sorry for my behavior, I was rude, and I will endeavor to be so again." Bella seemed unable to reply, so Carlisle continued reading.

Edward was crushed at Bella's analysis of his words, but couldn't bring himself to deny it, knowing that she needed to believe him uninterested so she would move on. Then stared in amazement at what he would apparently do, after telling her those things. What could possibly have made him break his silence?

There were several people that looked ready to attack Edward, to save his son, Carlisle spoke up, While I agree that we cannot necessary excuse what happens in the book, I think it would be best to get the whole story before we begin making judgments. Now, the book recommends this would be a good chapter for either Charlie, Billy, or Sam.


End file.
